No Matter What
by Carebear19
Summary: 1st movie Universe Eric looks back on their life near the end...


This was actually written a year or more before the sequel came out so is based entirely on the timeline from the first movie... I finally found it and realized you know, I may as well put this out and let people see it.

Italic words are words being sung

* * *

As I sit here watching you, I can't help thinking back to the important dates in our relationship. It seems like such a long time ago that we found each other. When we started dating, we both found something we had been missing in our lives. We married less than a year later. No one saw it coming. Even we didn't see it coming.

But I wouldn't change a thing. The ceremony at Niagara with just us was perfect. And we were happy. Sure we had our differences; it was an intregal part of our relationship. And when we did, we would go to work, and borrow the gym and fight it out.

We knew that we could get hurt at work, it was always a possibility with the job that we had. But we never thought it would be like this. I never thought I would lose you like this.

"Eric?"

Glancing behind me I smile slightly at the man there. I never would have thought I would have been on a first name basis with him, but he actually became a very good friend since our first meeting.

"Hi Vic."

"How is she?" he asked softly as he walked further in the room.

"Resting." I replied with a sigh.

"Some of the others have arrived. And Cheryl has Tory." Victor replied softly.

Nodding in reply I turn back to you. I knew you wouldn't mind having Cheryl keep an eye on Tory. Victoria Cheryl Matthews, our miracle. The doctors said it was too risky to have her. But you decided to go through with it anyway. And while I have no regrets, and I know you don't either, I wish our time together could have been longer.

"Is there anything you want me to let the others know?" Victor continued.

"She's comfortable. And I'll be out soon so they can come in."

I heard him leave, and picked up your hand, reaching out to brush your hair out of your eyes. It was then that you woke up.

"Hi."

"Hi." I replied with a smile.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Vic just arrived."

"That's good." She replied with a smile. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"This. I don't want to leave you and Tory."

"I know baby. But it's gonna be ok. We'll always think of you. And I know you'll be watching over us. I'll tell Tory all about you, and so will Vic and Cheryl, and everyone else."

"Make sure she doesn't turn out like I was."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't let her fall as out of touch with her feminine side as I had. Let her be herself, but make sure she stays a girl too."

"I promise."

"Will you sing to me?" you asked with a soft smile.

Nodding softly I quietly began to sing. For some reason you had started to love hearing me sing when you had been pregnant.

_"No matter what they tell us  
No matter what they do  
No matter what they teach us  
What we believe is true  
No matter what they call us  
However they attack  
No matter where they take us  
We'll find our own way back"_

You smiled softly and closed your eyes, still smiling.

_"I can't deny what I believe  
I can't be what I'm not  
I know our love's forever  
I know no matter what  
If only tears were laughter  
If only night was day  
If only prayers were answers  
Then we would hear god say"_

Opening your eyes you glanced up at me. "I love you." You whispered still smiling. Smiling I continued to sing for you.

_"No matter what they tell you  
No matter what they do  
No matter what they teach you  
What you believe is true  
And I will keep you safe and strong  
And shelter from the storm  
No matter where is barren  
Our dream is big and bold"_

You closed your eyes once more, but continued to smile. You loved this song, had since you had heard it a few years ago.

_"No matter who they follow  
No matter where they lead  
No matter how they judge us  
I'll be everyone you need  
No matter if the sun don't shine  
Or if the skies are blue  
No matter what the end is  
My life began with you"_

I think I was expecting it when you squeezed my hand before letting go. As I listened to the heart monitor flatline, I finished the song, knowing you could still hear me. As I fought the tears that tried to escape my eyes, I knew you were finally free of the pain the cancer had caused for the past year. But even then, I still didn't want to let you go.

_"I can't deny what I believe  
I can't be what I'm not  
I know this love's forever  
That's all that matters now  
No matter what  
Now no matter what"_

As the nurse came in and turned the machines off, I laid your hand down and leaned forward. Brushing the hair from your forehead once more, I kissed your forehead then your lips. "Goodbye Gracie." I whispered before sitting up and looking at the nurse who had been working with you for many months. Nodding I stood up as she smiled softly and continued turning everything off.

Looking back once I noticed how much you looked like you was only sleeping; shaking my head I turned and made my way out to the waiting room. Vic was there; as was Cheryl, along with a few of the other women who you had made friends with when you were undercover in the pageant. Macdonald was there, as Grant and a number of other agents. They all looked up at me as I walked in.

"She's gone." I announced softly, and immediately the women began to cry. Most of the men had tears in their eyes as well. Walking over to Cheryl I took Tory from her and sat down while Vic in turn held the distraught past Miss America. Looking down at the beautiful face of my six-month-old daughter, I knew that it would be all right. I may have just lost the love of my life, but I had to go on for our child. And there were a number of people in our life to see us through. First and foremost being Tory's godparents, Vic and Cheryl. Someday we would be together again, until then, you would be watching over us.

Our relationship wasn't perfect, nor was it the longest. We were only together three years. But I wouldn't trade a minute of it, even if it meant that you could still be here and we would never have dated in the first place. Maybe that's selfish, but it's the truth. It took us years to find each other, and only a few years of happiness. But they were the best years of my life. And that's the truth Gracie. So until we meet again, I'll think of you everyday. Because my life began with you and that's the truth. No matter what.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think

carebear


End file.
